What Happened To Sweet Sixteen
by coolone007
Summary: repost Harry struggles to deal with the death of his Godfather. Will be be able to see past his pain to see the world around him?
1. No Marquis of Queensbury rule

What Happened to Sweet Sixteen?

A young man sat quietly in the back seat of his uncle's car as it sped along the streets of London, but this was no ordinary young man; he was a wizard, and a very famous wizard at that. Harry Potter was perhaps the most famous wizard of his generation, but it was not by his choice or even to his liking. When he was just an infant an evil wizard named Tom Riddle had tried to kill him. Tom had become infamous in the wizarding world by torturing and murdering numerous innocent people as the self named 'Lord Voldemort', so terrifying that, to this day, witches and wizards refused to even speak his name. But his reign of terror had ended on Halloween night, 1981 when the Potter family was betrayed by a close friend and Voldemort had come to kill them. After killing James and then Lily Potter, Voldemort had turned his wand on the innocent 15 month old boy and uttered the killing curse once again. But it failed inexplicably and rebounded on the caster, throwing the evil wizard out of his own body. And baby Harry had survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. And for that, the entire wizarding world knew who he was…for he was "The Boy Who Lived."

On Harry's right Dudley, his extremely overweight and bullying cousin, cautiously sat, trying comically in vain to be smaller so he wouldn't accidently touch his freaky cousin. His uncle watched him from the rear view mirror suspiciously. None of the Dursley family had uttered a word since the train station. When Harry had been about to leave the train station, a small group from the Order of the Phoenix took it upon themselves to put the fear of god into Vernon Dursley. Now Vernon's face had not changed from the odd comical purple shade since the train station.

With all the nervous glances from his cousin and angry glares from the front of the car, both his aunt and uncle were not happy with Harry. Harry was oblivious to all of it. Harry gazed out the window as the world whipped by; thinking hard about what Mrs. Weasley had asked him in the train station.

"Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?" she had asked with concern.

"Fine," Harry had deliberately lied. He did not know how he would ever be fine again. Less than a week before, he had lost his Godfather Sirius Black during a running battle in the Department of Mysteries, fighting against a band of Death Eaters that had lured Harry into an ambush. Sirius had taunted his cousin Bellatrix near the end of the battle and subsequently was killed by her as his stunned body had fallen through a mysterious arch and could not be recovered. The awful memory of his Godfather falling through the Veil as he stood helplessly by and did nothing replaying over and over in his sleep deprived brain.

Before long the car slowed and stopped at the Dursley's destination. Vernon hurried out from the right side of the car to try and intimidate Harry, and to warn him about trying to tell those 'freak' people lies about him treating his nephew badly, but Harry did not give his uncle a second glance. He already had his trunk and owl's cage out of the boot and was mindlessly hauling them inside the sterile and loveless house. For a fleeting moment Vernon was concerned with the vacant look in the boy's eyes, but that moment passed in the blink of an eye as his anger resurfaced and doubled upon realizing that Harry was only ignoring him.

"Inconsiderate freak," he growled through clenched teeth as he stomped into the still open door.

Vernon noisily lumbered up the stairs toward the smallest bedroom where his family begrudgingly allowed the freak to stay every summer. The door was almost closed, but Vernon managed to roughly squeeze his beefy hand with swollen sausage fingers against the door and shoved it back open as swiftly as he could. A violent crack sounded as Vernon forced his way into the room, slamming the door into the plaster of the wall. The only way you could tell that Harry reacted to Vernon was he had turned and stared in the general direction of his uncle.

With a single stride Vernon's face encompassed Harry's field of vision. Vernon shook one fatty finger in Harry's face, but still there was no reaction from Harry. "How dare you tell those bloody freaks," Vernon bellowed as spittle flew from his mouth, "horrid lies of us mistreating you."

Harry stared blankly, unresponsive to Vernon's verbal onslaught. His apathy only seemed to enrage his uncle further.

"So you feel that we have been mistreating you," his voice and face changing to a macabre look of anticipation his voice gaining an odd excitement as his walrus mustache glistened with spittle, "Well no more of that. From now on you will get no treatment… good or bad. Yes, we have to allow you to live here but that does not mean we have to interact with you. You can live under my roof until the end of time for all I care. Just don't be surprised when my family gives you no heed."

Dully Harry responded, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

With a look of triumph Vernon condescendingly retorted. "I am so glad we had this chat. Let me be the first and last of this family to tell you, good-bye you worthless little freak! After this no one is giving notice you live here." With those words Vernon left his room and Harry mechanically went back to unpacking as if nothing had happened at all.

That was the last word Vernon or Petunia said to Harry for the next two weeks, but Harry did not mind at all; the silent treatment was much better than being endlessly verbally abused. Harry was lonely though, after years of Hogwarts he had become accustomed to having his friends around, and he missed having someone, almost anyone around to talk to.

He had settled into a mind numbing routine: get up in the morning, eat some bran cereal, and go toil with the garden. In the afternoon Vernon would get home and Harry would methodically wash the day's road grime off of the car. To avoid them, after he finished washing the car, he would walk to the park and back. From there he would go work on his homework and then out to the flowerbed to listen to the nightly news, which was why he was now lying in the front garden under the open lounge window trying his best not to be noticed by the neighbors who all thought he was a criminally insane hoodlum thanks to his relatives.

Although he was still dressed in his cousin's humongous grungy castoffs, Harry was rather impressed with his muscles as they started to fill out from all the constant chores he was forced to do. All of the digging and lifting in the garden had made his legs and back stouter and the repetitive motions of washing and waxing his Uncle's car had toned his arms and shoulders until he was beginning to develop an athlete's build. He still looked starved but a little healthier; with more of a gymnasts build than a rugby player. Though no one would be able to see any of the new definition his muscles had under the shabby hand-me-down white oxford shirt. The only thing endearing about his wardrobe was the fact that his warn blue jeans were now baggy, since this was the big rage with people his age.

Harry was only half listening to the news about a family of boa constrictors that was found in the countryside near London, relieved that no attacks were in the news yet. Harry assumed with all of the Death Eaters in custody, that Voldemort was lying low and plotting once more. He smiled when he thought about Lucius Malfoy in Jail. Harry was jolted out of his reverie by a booming voice.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry looked up and through the open window to spot a purple-faced uncle Vernon glaring down at him. Harry would have laughed except Vernon was still glaring at him. "How dare you sit out here in the broad daylight where anyone could see you?"

Harry stood up and dusted off his shabby loose fitting clothes. "What do you want me to do, sit in the living room and watch with you?"

"Get away from this window NOW!" Vernon's bellowing voice echoed off of the houses across the street.

Harry rolled his eyes; "Fine" Harry said flatly and turned to walk out of the yard in the direction of the park.

Vernon hissed, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to the park," Harry said with a smirk, "You would not want me to tell my friends you are locking me in my room do you, Vernon?" His uncle quickly shut the window without another word to Harry. The young man made the short trek to the park, smirking a little to himself as he trudged down the sidewalk, his worn trainers flapping softly with each step. No one was there because it was nearing dusk and the dinner hour so he sat in one of the working swings just staring at his feet. He watched the shadows lengthen and engulf the ground around him. His mind blissfully blank as he enjoyed the feel of the cool air on his face.

"Who do you think you are," someone growled, breaking Harry out of his daydream. Looking up he saw an angry Dudley. Harry was confused did Dudley actually want him to answer this question? Dudley continued, "How dare you talk to my father in such a way. You are an embarrassment to this family," Dudley said between drags on his smoke.

"Me, an embarrassment? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

The cigarette still clutched between his lips Dudley walked up and stared down trying to tower over the sitting Harry. "What is that supposed to mean," he asked as he blew smoke in Harry's face.

Stifling the cough Harry ground out around his gritted his teeth, "Look at you smoking like a chimney stack and a stomach that gives me the distinct impression that you haven't passed up a desert in years."

Harry was flipped on the ground out of his swing before he could react. His shoulders and head hit the pea gravel before his feet swung over his head, forcing a painful backwards summersault. Harry jumped to his feet in shock. Dudley had shoved his chest and knocked him to the ground. Harry stepped back trying to get his bearings with his head still ringing from landing on the gravel while Dudley advanced on him. "Come on you girly blouse, afraid of fat Dudley?"

Harry clenched his fists tightly, "Why don't you try that now!"

Harry thought he was ready as Dudley stormed over to him and raised his left fist, but he had forgotten about Dudley's boxing training. Using his seeker reflexes he ducked the massive left fist only to move right into the waiting uppercut of Dudley's right. Harry felt his nose mashed against his face and swore he heard a distinct pop. His head snapped back as he felt the flood of blood wash from his nose running down his face and chin. He stumbled around; tears filling his eyes, not able to see what was coming next, his head still fuzzy from the blows. The air was shoved out of his lungs as one of Dudley's fists crushed his internal organs. Harry crumpled in a heap on the ground clutching his stomach and futilely trying to stop his nosebleed.

Harry heard Dudley snicker, "No Marquis of Queensbury rules here." As Dudley's massive booted foot kicked into Harry's groin, Harry let out a blood curdling high-pitched scream and passed out.

Harry was being shaken gently as he unwillingly and painfully came back to the world. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt puffy and swollen. Straightening his legs the shooting pain from his groin sent stars into the blackness of his vision. He could hear a female voice frantically calling his name from a distance. He said the first thing that came to mind: "Is he gone?"

"Is who gone Harry? Who did this to you?" Harry now recognized the voice - it was Tonks. "Where are you hurt?"

There was no way that Harry could tell her that he had been kicked in his manhood. The shame and embarrassment washed over him as he tried to stifle the first sobs but they soon came in full and unstoppable force. His body shook as he cried; not only was there the shame of being beaten but he wished mightily that anyone else had found him. Had any male found him he could have kept it together, but the caring and concerned metamorph broke through his already fragile barriers. Harry heard her mutter a charm and he could now breathe from his nose again.

Tentatively Tonks gently touched the still shaking boy, "Harry, please tell me who did this."

Harry swallowed and hiccoughed a couple of times before he could get his voice back, "It was my fault; I provoked the fight."

"Fight?" Tonks' anger started to flare, "Who did you fight with?"

"I don't want to say."

"Tell me Harry," her voice leveled to a command. "Whoever did this should be taken care of. I think you are really hurt Harry. Look, you can't even straighten out. Where are you hurt?"

"I don't want to tell you!"

"Why?"

Harry lay there for a moment trying to think of a way out of this. The only thing he could think of came spilling out, "He just kicked me…hard. Someplace private and painful. OK?"

"Oh," was all Tonks said at first. Then she shook her head, "Harry I grew up with two brothers. I know where you got kicked is embarrassing. Just tell me one thing…is the pain getting better or worse?"

Harry went to straighten out his leg again and gritted his teeth in agony, "Worse!" was all he could get out.

Tonks eyes went wide and suddenly she was not her usual bubbly self, but the trained Auror. Her voice was stern and commanding without a bit of panic to it. "Harry, I need you to sit up. Do not put your legs out straight. Hold them against your stomach with your arms. Come on Harry … SIT UP!" Her last words came as a booming command. She grabbed him by the shoulders and with a heave sat him up.

Harry thought the pain was going to make him pass out again. The world started to swim and his vision darkened around the edges. By the time he got his bearings back, Tonks was standing over him with her wand trained on him. Harry tried to ask what she was doing but she had already started. Her wand went swish and flick as she yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry started to rise into the air and he looked up confusedly at Tonks. She was having a hard time keeping him in the air so he was only about two feet off the ground. _Maybe she is trying to have me stand_, he thought. He had just started to let go of his legs, when she hissed "Don't move Harry," through her teeth. "I am sorry, but this is going to hurt."

In a split second Harry's eyes went wide as Tonks withdrew the spell. His body made a small thud he fell back to the ground. Harry howled in pain, burying his head between his knees and slowly rocking on his haunches. Harry did not know how long he was in the fetal position when the world finally came back to him. Off in the distance he could hear the traffic in the neighborhood, a few birds happily chirping in the trees and Tonks trying madly to get his attention.

Without raising his head he hissed, "Why did you do that?"

Tonks sat noiseless for a moment. Hesitantly she started, "I don't want to embarrass you."

Still not raising his head to look at her, "Tonks," he started irritably, "I just had to admit to you I got kicked there, so the least you can do is tell me why you were trying to hurt me more."

"First off, Mr. Potter, that was to help you."

"How?" Harry interrupted angrily.

"If you would let me finish I will tell you." She waited to make sure he was not going to interrupt again before telling him, "When a young man is kicked in the groin hard enough his," she swallowed nervously, "testicles leave the scrotum and go into the body." After hearing the word 'testicles' Harry's head shot up to look Tonks in the face, his eyes open wide as saucers. Tonks took another deep breath and continued. "You told me the pain was getting worse which meant your... testicles were starting to swell. If they were left where they were, they would have burst."

"B-b-b-burst!"

"Yes Harry," Tonks said seriously, "it's not like I could move them by hand, so I had to make them move down by jarring the body. Are you still hurting?"

Harry pondered the question for a moment, "No the stabbing pain is gone, now I just have an intense dull ache."

"Let me make you an ice pack." Tonks took off her pack from her waist and handed it to Harry. "Hold this at arm's length. I don't want the water sucked out of your face." With her wand she concentrated on the empty space above the pack and said, "Stillicidium Gelo!"

Harry could feel the air around him go dry while the blood on his face and neck caked and cracked. A swirl of water was building above the pack as it solidified and fell into the pack in small pebbles of ice. Once Tonks was satisfied with the amount in the pack she stopped the spell.

She held out her hand and Harry whimpered as she helped him to his feet. Gingerly he placed the ice pack around his waist carefully laying it against his groin. There was a small sigh as the fresh ice started to numb the dull ache. Tonks took him by the arm because he still could not walk on his own accord. Harry looked down at himself and was shocked at his appearance. His sleeve was stained murky crimson. His entire body was either covered in sand or caked blood. He realized Tonks was walking him out of the park toward the Dursley's home.

"Wait, I cannot go there like this, I …" Harry started

"Your family is going to see what their _darling little Dudle_y did to you!" Her words dripping with sarcasm at the mention of Dudley's name.

"No!" Harry stopped and pulled himself from her support, almost falling to the ground due to his still weak knees. "You don't understand. They will blame it all on me and I will get in trouble," he said, his eyes pleading with her not to do this.

Tonks could not see his reasoning. Over his protests she dragged him to the front door of the Dursley's. She pounded on the door continually. Vernon whipped the door open, his face purple with rage. His voice came in a low hiss, "What do you think you're doing? Making a scene in front of the whole neighborhood, boy!"

Tonks spoke in commanding voice; Harry was surprised at how un-clumsy she was right now. He would have laughed if he were not so embarrassed. "I was the one who knocked, so talk to me!" Tonks stepped toe to toe with the large man, her stance intimidating and not afraid of the blustering walrus.

With his jaw clenched he kept his tone quiet, "Please step inside, the both of you, I don't want to be seen talking with you people."

Tonks and Harry quietly entered the house and waited for the door to shut. Vernon turned to Tonks, "How dare you…"

Tonks erupted into a tirade before Vernon could finish the sentence, "How dare me?" she yelled. "Your nephew Harry is standing here covered in blood and you have not asked one word as to what is wrong with him!"

Vernon smiled evilly. "I already know the boy attacked my son in the park."

"Try the other way around." Harry hung his head while Tonks and his uncle bickered back and forth about whose fault it was. The more they argued the louder it got. After about 15 minutes when Vernon made a statement questioning Tonks' ability to walk up to a unicorn, but in crude Muggle words, she grabbed Harry and marched him up to his room. Harry was soon standing in the middle of a whirlwind as his clothes and other belongings went flying into his trunk.


	2. Hell Hath No Furry

What Ever Happened to Sweet Sixteen 2

_Harry hung his head while Tonks and his uncle bickered back and forth about whose fault it was. The more the argued the louder it got. After about 15 minutes Vernon insinuated Tonks' ability to walk up to a unicorn, she grabbed Harry and marched him up to his room. Harry was now in a whirlwind. Clothes and his belonging were flying into his trunk._

Harry stood still for a moment then his brain switch on, "Where are you taking me Tonks?"

"You're leaving this place, Harry"

That great Tonks, but I don't want to go," Harry's words stuck in his throat. He suddenly did not want to say that address as memories of Sirius went through his mind. He was able to croak out, "that place."

Tonks stopped packing and turned to Harry with a look of sympathy, "Don't worry Harry. You're going to a safer place. Also those sacks of flesh down stair won't touch you again, if I have my say and I do!"

Harry started to swallow the huge lump in his throat. Somehow he was able to whisper out, "thanks." Tonks grabbed him in a crushing hug. Harry embraced her back and smiled. He realized he had a new comrade that would do anything for him.

Tonks wiped her eyes and let go of Harry, "Come on. You are leaving."

Harry looked confused, "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to my home," Tonks replied.

A blush crept across Harry's face. He stammered, "Your home?"

Tonks saw the blush on the boys face. A seductive grin appeared on her face, "Yes Harry." She moved close to his ear and made sure he could feel her breath on his neck. She whispered, "I am taking you to my place to take advantage of you." She watched as his eyes got wide and he stood stammering with the reddest look on his face. Tonks loved the young boy's reaction. She finally let him off the hook of sorts. A facade of anger flashed across her face, "Harry Potter! Do you think of me as a scarlet woman?"

Tonks did not think Harry's eyes could get any wider. He was rooted to one spot, his hands by his side. The only noise coming out of his mouth was unintelligible stammering. Tonks could not stop herself. She doubled over, her face red from laughing her head off. Harry at first looked confused at the out of control woman now rolling on the floor. Then his face scrunched up in frustration because he realized he was fooled.

"Ha Ha," Harry said very nasal, "Very funny Tonks."

"I am sorry Harry," She said trough the guffaws, "I could not resist. You looked so cute." She finally stopped enough to stand and look in his eyes with a grin she continued, "besides, I just said you're my lil' brother. Kissing my brother? BLEGH!"

Tonks grabbed the trunk, and took a small tampon package out of her pocket. She held it out to Harry. Harry looked at her worried, "Really I think I'll pass."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Harry I'm not giving it to you," she said in frustration, "This is my personal emergency port key. I use this item because if I leave it out no one will accidentally nip it."

Harry smiled at the odd reasoning of his friend. He tentatively reached out and touched the wrapper. His finger felt like it was fused to the feminine product. He felt the familiar tug in the back of his navel as the world around him swirled into a rainbow of light and colors. Even though Harry was used to this type of travel, after the tournament it still made him nervous. With a thud, they both landed on a hard wood floor. Harry shook his head trying to get a bearing on his surroundings.

They were in a large living room. At first Harry thought he was in Ron's room. There were Quidditch posters on the walls and the place had clothes strewn from one end to the other. The only difference was the color of the walls. Instead of day glow orange it was a sky blue. There were white clouds that moved in the same direction as wind outside. There were also movie and music posters of all sorts from Star Wars to The Kinks. The furniture was soft and welcoming. It seemed a little messy with cloths strewn about but not dirty. Tonks absently took off her cloak and tossed it on the couch. "Sit down Harry stay a while."

Harry looked at her confused. Tonks smiled shyly, "This is my apartment. Does it meet your approval?" She looked at him expectantly.

Harry smiled, "I love it. The place reminds me of Ron's room."

"How so?"

Harry wanted to say all the clothes on the furniture but he responded with a second thought, "The Quidditch posters on the wall. How big of a fan are you?"

Tonks was about to answer when a shout came from the fireplace. "Nymphadora!" The two spun to face a very red faced Remus' head floating in the middle of the green flames. "You were supposed to be watching" just then he noticed Harry standing next to Tonks, "Harry! You're here!" His face changed from anger to surprised and then to anger. "You two! Don't move!" With this his head disappeared from the fire. In the same instant, before the two could react there was a loud "crack on the other side of the front door. A violent pounding was emanating from the entrance. Tonks whipped out her wand and gave Harry a look of stay back.

She quietly reached across and pulled open the door. She stood half behind the door using it as a shield. Her wand trained on the person in mid swing to pound on the door. She peaked from behind the door to see a still very angry Remus.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Remus ranted, "Who did you think would be at the door?" As he stepped into the apartment, "What is Harry doing here?"

Tonks stood her ground, "Harry is staying here."

"Harry is staying here?! He retorted incredulously, "Who was the brain genius who thought out this one?"

"On my authority he is staying here."

Remus had a vein in the middle of his forehead throbbing as he continued, "On your authority he is staying here?"

Tonks smirked, "You know if you repeat everything I say this conversation will take all night."

Remus took a deep breath and held it for a pregnant moment, "At least Dumbledore knows right?" Tonks opened her mouth to retort, and immediately pursed her lips in embarrassment. Remus' eyes lit up like he just got a permanent Wolfsbane potion. An arrogant smile spread across his face, "Tonks, you wait right here. I am coming back with Dumbledore." Remus took this moment of shocked silence from both of them to take his leave. Over his shoulder he called to Harry, "don't unpack!" That word still hung in the air after the door slammed and a crack was heard outside as he apparated away.

Tonks looked worriedly at Harry, "I am sure Dumbledore will decide not to place you back the Dursley's."

For Harry that was the last straw. He had stood back quietly while Tonks and Professor Lupin talked about him in the third person. Tonks confirmed the fact that Harry still was not in control of his life. This infuriated him. Harry broke the tense silence, "When is it my decision?"

Tonks tilted her head and with a small smile started, "Harry you are just…"

"Too young?" Harry interjected. Harry's eyebrows were raised and his lips pursed in anger, "was that what you were going to say?"

"Well" Tonks started quietly.

Harry cut her off, "You already told me I'm your little brother." Tonks expression was changing from shock to hurt as Harry continued to rant. "Great, now I have more family for me to worry about. Now I've been put into a place I never asked to be and before I can even get used to being here I'm about to be forced out again. Thanks Nymphadora! I love my summer this year."

Harry was so wrapped up wallowing in his own self-pity; he did not notice Tonks' face change from hurt to angry. Harry finally noticed as he looked down the shaft of her wand, crossing his eyes since it was so close to his face. Tonks was standing face to face with Harry. Her light colored wand trained at his chin. The irises of her eyes had turned jet black and he was afraid to even ask her what that meant.

Before Harry could react Tonks yelled "Scourgify!" The caked-on blood on his face and neck quickly lifted off his face and twisted into small powdered dark red vortex before it disappeared.

Harry tentatively touched his face, feeling it clean and smooth once more. He would have been relived that Tonks put away her wand but her face did not change and her eyes still glowed ominous dark ebony light. He nervously started, "Thanks Tonks…"

"Oh so now it's Tonks again. Eh Potter?" The quietness of her voice sent danger signals to his brain. "No it didn't look good to have your face stained with blood and I just could not do this to a person that looked all beat up already."

Harry would have been impressed at the lightning reflexes of Tonks if he did not hear the sharp 'SMACK' of Tonks' palm making contact with his cheek. Harry instinctively turned his face to try and deflect some of the force of the slap from his face but it had no effect. By the time Harry reacted, needles of pain were shooting through his face as he staggered back and somehow found the plush recliner with the back of his knees before he fell into it in a shocked and stunned heap. Tonks followed as he crumpled into the chair, never letting the space between them get greater than two feet.

Harry clutched his face in shock as Tonks grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes, "That was to get your attention!" She snarled in a very low and menacing voice.

Harry just sat, still shocked in silence, his hands clutching either side of his head. "I had to do something before you really got on a roll and said something that would make you stop our friendship." Tonks' expression changed back to hurt and her irises turned to a more normal pale blue. "Fine Harry, if you don't want to stay here and have me as a big sister, I will say good bye now. Dumbledore will be here any minute to take your leave of me."

Harry snapped out of his shock as he caught a glimpse of Tonks disappear into the kitchen and projected his voice across the room, "I did not mean what I said Tonks." He hoped she didn't hear the slight quiver of hurt in his voice as he tried to blink back the tears of both pain and hurt that threatened his self control.

"If you did not mean it you would not have said it." The shaky voice emanated from the kitchen. Harry took heart that she sounded as shook up and hurt as he himself felt.

Harry slowly stood from the couch, "Like you said I was on a roll and was not completely hearing what I was saying. It just came out all wrong." He huffed in frustration at his relatives and their neglect that had left him so clueless when it came to interpersonal relationships.

"Thank you so much for the recap on our last conversation." Harry stood dumb struck, unsure what to say to make it all better. The tension was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the front door.

From the kitchen in a formal voice, but shaky voice called out, "Mr. Potter, please invite Albus and Remus into my home."

Harry was about to retort but he realized this was a command not to be debated. Harry let out a sigh in frustration and let Dumbledore into the apartment. Remus was close on his heels with a smug look on his face. "Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said mildly, as he entered the suddenly much smaller feeling apartment.

At this moment Tonks made her appearance from the kitchen. She had a smile on her face, but Harry could tell that it was only a front. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked as if she had scrubbed her face to get rid of tear marks. She looked up and when she saw the look of concern on Harry's face she quickly placed her hands over her eyes in concentration. When her hands came down, her eyes showed their normal shade and her face showed no hint that she had been crying in the kitchen. "Albus, so nice to see you," as she reached for his hand in welcome, "What brings you to my simple home?"

Remus immediately crossed his arms in anger, "Nymphadora," He interrupted Dumbledore as the older wizard started to speak, "you know damn well why we are here!"

Tonks was about to square off with Remus. Who cares if there was a youth or a superior in the room? The only thing keeping the two from creating 'Wizard Royal 1' in Tonks' apartment at that moment was a quiet word from Albus.

"Tonks," he started quietly as he ushered the group to the living room, "Let us have a seat please. We will discuss why Remus is being so ungentlemanly in your own home."

Remus gasped in anger while Tonks smirked in satisfaction as they all took their seats in the living room. Dumbledore settled himself in the large recliner that Harry had been in a moment before, relaxed and waiting for the rest to be seated. Remus sat on the couch facing Dumbledore, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees anticipation the dressing down that Tonks was sure to receive soon. Tonks sat at the far end of the couch as far away as possible from Remus while Harry sat lightly on the edge in the middle, ready to bolt at any moment in case Tonks wanted to attack either himself or Remus. Neither Remus nor Tonks were going to start the conversation. The silence was deafening before Dumbledore broke it.

"Harry," Dumbledore startled the young man by starting with him, "How are you doing today?"

Harry lowered his head, "Um," Was all he got out when Tonks took over the conversation.

"He is not doing very well Albus. I am concerned after Dudley got finished with him whether or not he and Hermione will be able to have kids." Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as both Remus and Harry jumped to their feet exclaiming.

"What?" But they said this for two different reasons. Remus did not know of the attack on Harry, while Harry was shocked and embarrassed for Tonks' assuming he had some sort of relationship with his best friend. Tonks knew this straight away and looked pleased at the uproar her comment had caused.

Tonks looked both of them in the face as she addressed their outbursts. "Yes Remus," Tonks said sarcastically, making Remus bristle, "Harry had been the victim of a Dockers boot to the groin thanks to his oaf of a cousin, and he put his whole massive weight into it too." She then turned to Harry, "Please don't insult my intelligence, Mr. Potter." She shot a warning look to Remus not to say anything. Remus reconsidered his pithy retort, "We all know you love Hermione. When are you going to prove you have a pair and snog her brains out?"

Harry was dumb struck from shock and the embarrassment of Tonks' blatant statement about the feelings he thought he had kept hidden from everyone, even himself. Fortunately Remus took this time to ask some questions about the assault. He turned to Tonks, "That whale of a cousin hit Harry?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "That is one way of saying it." Remus glared as she continued, "Another way of saying it is that Harry was bludgeoned to shit leaving him broken and on the verge massive internal damages. Sorry Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I might be from the Victorian era, Tonks, but that does not mean I am emotionally assassinated when someone utters an expletive."

A blush crept across Tonks' face. She ducked her head, "OK, Albus."

"As for Harry staying here," Albus said turning to Harry, "I think that...

"That Harry," Remus interrupted, "would be...

Albus reasserted, "Would be fine to stay here. Depending on what how Tonks feels about a young man staying with her."

Remus put his fist on his hips in frustration. Tonks gave Remus a smirk showing him, 'I told you so.' She then turned to Harry with apprehension "I don't think he wants to stay here Albus."

Harry spoke up at this moment, "No, I would like to stay," and gave Tonks an apologetic smile.

The old wizard addressed Harry again, "In that case you have three choices. Go back and stay with the Dursley's." This suggestion made all in the room grimace. "You could go and stay at 12 Grimauld Place." This suggestion made Remus raise his eyebrows and nod emphatically, "Or stay here with Tonks."

Harry was about to give his answer when Remus interjected, "Albus, with all due respect. How can you feel comfortable with letting Harry stay here? I mean Tonks is..."

Remus did not finish as Tonks moved face to face with Remus, standing on tiptoes to put her nose to nose with the taller werewolf. "And why is it so bad for Harry to stay with me?"

Remus stammered, "Because you are... and he is..."

"I am what?" Tonks started punctuating each syllable she said by poking Remus in the chest with her index finger. "What is so bad with Harry staying here?"

Albus rolled his eyes and escorted Harry from the apartment, but Remus and Tonks did not seem to notice them leaving. Once they were outside Dumbledore took out a small red leather pouch and offered Harry a lemon sherbet before saying. "I will leave Tonks to convince Remus this is the best course of action, "as he gave Harry a small wink with a glittering twinkle in his bright blue eyes." But I would like to know if you would like to stay here."

The smile that was forming on Harry's face immediately vanished, "I had said some rude things to Tonks right before you came." His eyes never reached the headmasters gaze as he studied his suddenly very interesting trainers.

"Is that why she was crying when Remus and I came in?" Harry only nodded as Albus continued, "Then Remus is not the only one in the dog house?" As he tilted his head toward the sound of Tonks berating Remus inside, he studied the contrite teenager standing before him.

Harry swallowed nervously imagining the wrath of Tonks after the Headmaster and Professor Lupin leave. He looked up nervously at his Headmaster, "Too late to back out of staying here?" He finally looked up to hopefully meet the twinkling blue eyes of the elderly wizard before him.

Albus gave a quiet chuckle before softly saying, "You don't have to stay here," Harry seemed to consider it, "but Tonks is placing her reputation and safety on the line for you."

The young man bit his lip in thought, "I need to stay and face her with the respect she deserves then."

Albus place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You are starting to understand about the right choice is not always the easy one. I am proud of you, Harry."

"Humph."

"Come," Albus turned toward the front door, "We need to let Remus off the hook."

"Couldn't we just let Tonks take it all out on Remus?" Harry said with a quiet smile, "That way she won't have much left over for me?" Albus raised one eyebrow to Harry, "Yeah, she will have enough for me even after Remus is gone."


	3. The Wrath Of Tonks

"Come," Albus turned toward the front door, "We need to let Remus off the hook

"Come," Albus turned toward the front door, "We need to let Remus off the hook."

"Couldn't we just let Tonks take it all out on Remus?" Harry said with a quiet smile, "That way she does not have much left for me?" Albus raised one eyebrow to Harry, "Yeah, she will have enough for me even after Remus is gone."

The two quietly enter the apartment. Harry noticed Tonks was not yelling any more. The silence in the apartment was deafening. Neither Tonks nor Remus could be seen. Harry was about to reach out and tug on the old wizard's robes in panic. From the couch they could hear Tonks' voice. The sound was not of pain or anger. Harry Look confused at Dumbledore, whose eye were sparkling and mischievous smile spread across his face.

Albus broke the silence and answered Harry's confusion with a simple clearing of the throat. With this sound Tonks and Remus suddenly sprang from the couch Tonks came up first pulling Remus to his feet. Both of their faces were redder than Tonks' current hair color. Harry was trying his best to stifle a laugh and failing miserably.

Albus broke the tension, "I see that you two came to an agreement?

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. The two adults glared at Harry as he said between gasps, "Are you sure I won't be in the way?

Tonks look of embarrassment was replaced with a death glare to the youth, "Harry, you are skating on thin ice with me. For your own health I would not say another word."

Harry wanted to be placed under a disillusion charm. Fortunately Albus broke Tonks' glare of death, "Have we come to an agreement about Harry staying?"

Like night and day Tonks' voice changed to a pleasant tone, "Albus, Harry is staying here. I know you are very busy and I don't want to keep you a moment longer. She turned to Remus with a knowing look, "I will talk to you tomorrow."

Harry was rooted to the same spot as Tonks led the two wizards to the door and sent them on their way. He flinched as the door closed yet never moved from the spot. Tonks sat on the edge of the recliner across from the couch. Her hand shot out pointing to the couch. She commanded, "Sit!"

Harry slowly shuffled over to the couch. He stood in front of Tonks, "Listen…"

"Sit," She commanded louder looking past him at the couch. She waited while he stiffly sat on the edge of the couch, "I wanted to speak to you eye to eye. No dominance in height to make the conversation even. He nodded mutely. There was a pregnant pause in the room that seemed to last longer than history class with Professor Bins. Tonks broke, "You were about to say?"

Harry did not realize he was holding his breath till he let the air out, "I am sorry Tonks."

Tonks' face showed no emotion to this olive leaf of peace, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I hurt your feelings."

"Yes you did Harry. That is the only reason you are apologizing?"

"No, I was angry and took it out on you. There was no excuse for what I said," Harry looked to the floor, "I hope you are still my friend."

"But not a sister?"

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. His words were barely heard, Tonks could hear the statement fine, "I don't want you to die."

Tonks carefully took his hands from his face. With he hand she gently raised his chin where he was looking her in the eyes, "Why would I die?"

Harry's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Anyone who calls me family, real family dies," his last word were stuttered out in sobs.

While crying he pulled away from Tonks and retreated to the front door. He was ashamed and embarrassed and wanted to get out. Tonks somehow sensed what he was trying to do and was hot on his heals. When he paused to open the door Tonks lightly touched his shoulder. This simple touch seemed to knock Harry off his feet. He crumpled to the ground and wept. Tonks was surprised at her own tears; she had thought she wept all of her tears for Sirius her cousin.

Tonks dropped to her knees and wrapped the young man, wracked with sobs, in her arms. She gently stoked his hair and whispered, "Calm down, Little brother."

"Please don't say that."

"Look at me," Harry slowly raised his head and looked into her face, "I am not going anywhere."

Harry sobs slowly subsided and after gulping for air was able to breath normally. With a tear-stained face he looked seriously at Tonks, "you can't promise that."

Tonks face was tear stained as well. She shook her hear slowly, "no one can promise they will live to see the next day. Heck Harry, you could get run over by a bus while crossing the street. This does not mean you can shut everyone out because they might not be around. You are not living either. If you stop living then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has won."

"Does this mean you still want to be my sister?" Harry asked apprehensively, "Even with all I have told you? He almost told her about the prophecy, but did not feel right about telling her first, for some reason.

"Gee Harry! I don't call you my little brother for my health." She said with a smirk.

An evil grin spread across the young man's face, "Since we had an argument. Does this mean that we have to kiss and make up?" He started rolling on the floor laughing.

Tonks face went red with embarrassment. She then smiled at the fact that at least he was laughing. She scrunched her face in mock anger, "laughing at me eh?" This only made the teen laugh harder, "I'll give you something to laugh about. Harry," Tonks began tickling him mercilessly.

With barely any breath left Harry tried to yell, "Uncle!

Tonks immediately stopped, "Harry, I thought we already covered this. I am your _sister; _I think we need to have a little talk about the difference between boys and girls." Tonks retorted trying to do her best Sigmund Freud impression.

With waggling eyebrows, "will there be visuals with your lesson?"

Tonks crossed her arms, "Harry Potter! Just you wait, I'll tell Hermione how you've been trying to get a peek at my bits and pieces. Harry was dumb struck his mouth acting like a codfish gasping for air, "Can't tell me you aren't hung up with that bit of crumpet."

Failing miserably, Harry gave a glare, "How long have you and the professor been seeing each other."

Tonks sighed in defeat, "OK bro, we wont bring up each other's love interest till we have the nerve to talk about our own. Deal? Tonks helped Harry from the floor.

"Deal," dusting himself off, "you got anything to eat? All this talk has made me hungry."

Harry had one of the best nights he had had in a fortnight. They helped each other in the kitchen making Pizza and drinking butterbeers the entire time. When the Pizza was piping hot the adjourned to the living room to watch TV. Harry was trying to watch the news, but relented that he did not need since Tonks was an Auror after all. So he settled for watching Football. It was a rousing game between 'Birmingham City' and 'Newcastle United.'

Tonks noticed Harry starting to nod off as the match went into the last period. She led him to his new room. Harry was too tired to notice the pile of clean laundry lying on the bed. He quickly lay down and used a pile of Tonks' unmentionables as a pillow. Harry was fast asleep before Tonks could say something to Harry.

The next morning Harry woke up the doorbell ringing indecently. He groggily got out of bed not noticing the brazier draped across his head. In the living room he saw a person that made his heart feel light, for and odd reason. Hermione's back was to the hallway. She was talking adamantly to Tonks.

"Have you even spoke with headmaster Dumbledore about getting him out of that awful place?" Her fist placed firmly on her hips. The smile on Tonks' face was making her angrier by the second. "Would you stop grinning like a Cheshire cat and tell me when we are getting Harry out of Surry!"

Harry quietly stood behind Hermione with the same beaming grin as Tonks. Hermione was still on with her rant. "I have half a mind to go right to that fire grate and tell Dumbledore to his face," she turned toward the fireplace and caught the sight of Harry out of the corner of her eye. "Hello Harry," she quickly said, "I am going this instant to do just that since you"

Harry's face was suddenly engulfed in long locks of auburn hair. "Harry!" was all he could hear as Hermione practically yelled into his ear as she grabbed him in a bone-crushing embrace. Hermione pulled back so Harry could see he smiling face. He look of surprise and elation changed to a look of confusion. "Um Harry," as she tried to stifle a snicker, "Is there something I should know?"

Harry's face changed slowly from bewilderment to annoyance. The females were to the point of tears in laughter. Harry crossed his arms, "What?!" He said with annoyance.

She carefully reached up and pulled something off Harry's head. Harry's face went beet red as he saw a brazier in Hermione's hand. Harry crossed his arms and pouted, "What is this pick on Harry day."

Both girls gave bogus pouting faces as they did their best baby talk, "Ah, Did we hurt willte Harrwy's feelings?"

Harry shook his head in defeat. In a huff he started toward his bedroom. Over his slumped shoulder he grumbled back, "Tell me when the estrogen has cleared."

Harry did not get two steps before the young ladies grabbed him by the arms and steered him to the couch. With a slight smirk on Hermione's face, "I am sorry Harry you looked so cute with her bra draped over your head."

Harry's face never faded from the glowing red, "You two are never going to let me live this down huh?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Come on Harry once all your friends know. What is there to live down?"

Harry buried his face in the couch. It seemed to him the two female were never going to stop laughing. He got up the nerve to try and get up from the couch, but was stop by the two. "I am sorry Harry," Hermione spoke sobering up, "it was so cute and we could not resist."

"Yeah Harry," retorted Tonks, "We wont tell anybody."

Harry touched his chin in thought, "I wonder if I could write up a contract, like you did Hermione, to keep you two to your word." The two looked in mock shock. Harry grinned, "Yeah, I trust you." He did a ham handed segue way to try and change the subject, "So when you said 'we will get you out soon' you were talking about Tonks?"

Hermione smiled shyly, "Hope you don't mind."

"Mind Hermione you are a god send."

Hermione beamed at him, "I would do anything for you Harry."

Harry suddenly went from jovial to ashen. His lips disappeared into a white line. The word barley came from his mouth in a choked whisper, "Don't say that."

Hermione sat confused, but before she could reply Tonks realized where this conversation was about to go and jumped up to intervene, "Wait just a minute"

He cut her off quickly, "Tonks," He said in a monotone voice, "Please let me have a minute alone with Hermione."

Tonks threw up her hands in exasperation as she stormed across the room. She flung open the door and turned to the two on the couch, "Harry!" She yelled through clenched teeth, "If you do this you will be a bigger ass than I thought you were!" Before either of them could respond she slammed the door. Bam! The apartment vibrated from the impact.

Hermione winced but Harry seemed to not respond. She looked at him confused, "What is Tonks on about?"

Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I need to talk to you about what you just said."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What is wrong with what I said?"

"You said, I would do anything for you Harryand that is how you got hurt. I don't want that to happen again."

"I did that as my own choice. I made you take us."

"I am not going to let that happen again."

Hermione stood with her fist clenched at her side, "How are you going to stop me?" She laughed harshly, "Stop being my friend?"

Harry's gaze never left the floor. The silence was deafening the room. Hermione stood and waited what felt like an eternity. She was the one that broke the silence, "You are going to stop being my friend?"

"Hermione you have to understand anyone that get close to me gets killed. Look what happened to you... and Ron, Neville, Ginny" The last came out in a whisper, "Sirius."

Hermione crossed her arms closing herself off. In a shake voice, "you have made up you mind haven't you."

Harry only nodded.

"Fine Harry," she said with all the courage she could collect, "This makes my life a lot easier."

Harry never moved as Hermione made her way to the fireplace. With a toss fo some flu powder she yelled "number," her voice cracked, "Number 12 Blackwood Street!"

In a flash she was gone.


	4. ShakaBoku A Steal toe boot to the head

Harry never moved as Hermione made her way to the fireplace

_Harry never moved as Hermione made her way to the fireplace. With a toss of some flu powder she yelled, "number," her voice cracked, "Number 12 Blackwood Street!"_

_In a flash she was gone._

The Fire had gone within a few seconds of Hermione spinning out of Harry's life. He thought, 'she will have an easier life now. No more rule breaking or getting hurt on some foolish mission.' She could now go on with her studies and be the best witch. Since now she won't be helping me along.' Harry noticed the world around him was starting to distort. Harry made a confused face as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He had no time to reflect on his condition. He cringed Tonks yelled from outside.

In a singsong voice, "I hope you two have made up."

Harry watched a she flung open the door. She almost fell, witch in any other circumstance Harry would have laughed, as her toe caught on the threshold. Her hands were waving wildly in front of her trying to find her way into the apartment with her eyes closed. Harry made no movement to make his presents known.

A mischievous grin spread across her face, "you to had better stop that. I am about to open my eyes." Her eyes shot open hoping for a budding couple looking at her, "Too late…"she said excitedly, but the happy face disappeared.

During Tonks' _grand_ entrance Harry was watching her from the reflection of the silent TV. She had composed herself from the momentary shock of only having one person in the room. With a blank face she marched determined toward Harry. Her eyes tried to stare holes into the reflection of Harry's. She stopped behind him motionless like a Grenadier, but her eyes stayed fixed on his. She was waiting for him to look her in the face. If he did not she would make him.

He exhaled, both in defeat and frustration, and stood to look her in the eyes. The tension was so thick in the room; it was like it took up all the air. Harry waited as Tonks only regarded him with an unreadable look. In a flash Harry flinched as Tonks moved. He watched waiting for the inevitable slap to the face that never came. He glance down to see Tonks hand outstretched waiting to be shaken. A look of confusion was on his face as he instinctively took her hand.

With a vice grip she pumped his hand accenting what she fiercely whispered, "Congratulations jack-ass, you shut out the only person that ever supported you."

Harry wrenched his hand from hers. As he flexed his hand he retorted in the same tone, "At least she is safer away from me than with me."

Tonks crossed her arms, "You know Harry not everything is about you."

"I know that."

"You must not, Hermione so wanted your support right now."

"Wait," he said defensively, "she said her life would be easier now, before she left!"

In a low growl, "you told her to get out of her life, like she would tell you then."

Harry hung his head, "you think I should call her?"

"Like she would talk to you now."

Harry hung his head in shame. Tonks could barely hear him, "I'm sorry."

Tonks smirk, "yeah you are pretty sorry." Harry's head shot up with a look of offence. Tonks only giggled but then got serious again, "I am not the one you should apologize to."

"Yeah, but she won't talk to me. You already established that."

"You sure you are a male."

"Yes," Harry bit back scathingly.

Tonks was unfazed, "because you sure act like a teen drama queen."

Harry stood with his mouth agape. Only a small straining sound was coming from his throat. Tonks shock her head, "come on lets make some pizza while you try and think of a scathing reply."

With his hand Harry pushed his glasses up and rubbed his temples, "ok sis." Tonks had turned to go to the kitchen when Harry reached out and touched her elbow. She turned expectantly toward a nervous Harry. He quietly whispered, "Are we ok?"

Tonks looked pensive for a moment, but then engulfed Harry in a hug. While holding him, in a comforting voice, "I am still mad at you because of Hermione," Harry tensed in her arms. "But I also know you thought you were protecting her." Harry only nodded mutely against her. He clapped him on the back, "Come on I am getting hungry."

With that they went to the kitchen and made another great pizza. The next couple of days were almost fun. Tonks and he would sit around pigging out on pizza and whatever they could throw together. In the mornings he would get up in time to see some one disappear from the fireplace. He would ask who it was, but Tonks would never give a straight answer. During the day they would watch TV and the occasional football match. They would give each other a hard time about what movie to watch. Tonks would wan to watch some sappy girly movie, as Harry would put it. Harry would always pick out some sci-phi with a lot of action and gore. They came to an agreement on what to watch, after a killer-wrestling match that left them both sore for a day. They would alternate on their choice of movies.

On the third night, while watch Tonks' choice, Harry had stepped into the kitchen for another piece of pizza. He heard a roar of the fire and heard Tonks go and answer. The sound of the person was Ron. He could not make out what he was saying. Ron did sound not too pleased, to say the least. With out thinking Harry stepped into the room with plate in hand.

"Harry!" the red faced yelled from the fire. His face, redder than his hair, was an odd contract to the green flame. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Tonks started, "Ron you are angry and I am not certain this is the right…"

Ron glared Tonks as he interrupted her, "This is the perfect time. We finally got Hermione calm enough to fall asleep!"

"Oh," was all that Tonks said before she started biting her bottom lip.

"Do you mind if I come over and have a word with our _friend_?" Ron used the word friend with the most contempt he could muster.

She turned to Harry, "it is up to you."

Harry set the pizza on the table, "like he would take no for an answer?"

Ron cut in, "you can say no. Just wait till I see you on the train."

There was a shocked silence from both of them. Ron's head was about to disappear, "Wait!" Harry yelled. "We can talk face to face."

"Tonks."

"Hang on Ron let me unlock the floo."

Ron's head disappeared and the fire was gone. Tonks whipped out her want from her pocket and pointed it at the fireplace. "Pateo!" She yelled. An odd orange light shot from her wand and engulfed the entire brick structure. It glowed orange for a moment and was aback to normal. Tonks barely got out of the way of the grate when the fire erupted again. Ron slid into the apartment like a man sliding into home plate. Not caring if Tonks was in the way.

With out taking notice of Tonks, Ron sprang from the floor and advanced on Harry. Harry could not get "hi" out. Ron grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt (much to Harry's surprise), picked him up off the floor and slammed him into the nearest wall. All the wind was knocked from Harry's lungs. He struggled to free himself from Ron's grip. All the while he was thinking, 'Ron sure has been working out.'

Ron was stating daggers up into the elevated Harry. He did not notice Tonks come beside them and shove her wand into the jugular where it meets the jaw. IN an strangely calm professional voice Tonks spoke, "Ron, please don't do something the three of us will regret."

Before he could brace himself Harry was dropped to the floor. His knees buckled and landed squarely on his rear. "Oof," was all he got out for the moment. Harry slowly stood bracing himself against the wall. Both Ron and Tonks were rigid where they stood. Ron with his hands on his hips his eyes were daggers as they followed Harry from the floor unblinking. Tonks face was oddly calm not truly showing any emotion. He wand seemed imbedded into Ron's jugular.

Harry's lungs finally filled enough to utter intelligent speech, "Hello to you too Ron"

The scene had come to a halt, neither Tonks nor Ron made a move to relax their posture. Fortunately the moment passed and Ron relaxed his posture dropping Harry to the ground. He landed on his posterior with a thud. Paying no attention to Tonks, Ron spun out of contact with her wand and loomed over Harry as he slowly stood.

"To what do we owe the privilege of your presence Ron?" Harry said trying to lighten his friend's mood.

Ron was unfazed, "Don't try and act all witty, like Professor Dumbledore, with me." But his body relaxed letting Tonks lower the wand trained on him.

Harry exhaled in defeat, "I am sorry Ron…

"It is not me who you should be apologizing too," Ron interrupted, "What did you say to her?"

"She said it herself Ron," he said in a strained voice, "your lives would be easier without me."

"Our lives, or yours Harry?"

Harry caught a glimpse of Tonks as the front door shut. He was hoping to get a third party view of this. 'Great,' he thought, 'I guess she wants me to meet this head on.'

He looked at Ron confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sure Harry," Ron spat, "We are all here to help you but one of your best friends needs help and you sluff her off like she meant nothing to you!" Ron stopped in his tirade and a look of shock came across his face mixed with the anger. "What she does mean nothing to you?!"

Harry froze trying to form his retort. Ron had none of this, "I can't believe you are that selfish!" He turned and stormed toward the fireplace.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and followed in Ron's wake. He grabbed his arm, as he was about to grab the floo powder, "Wait please Ron, I do care!"

Ron spun on his heals and came face to face with him, "well you have a shitty way of showing it!"

Harry paused to keep his emotions in check, "before you go off again," trying to calm Ron, "No one told me what is happening."

With the sarcasm dripping thick, Ron jerked his thumb toward the fireplace, "Would you look at that, a working floo network to call and ask!"

Harry let loose, he raise his voice, "I knew I could not talk to her now because she was mad at me!"

"Now!" Ron making a gesture pointing out this moment, "She wanted to tell you then but YOU DID NOT LET HER!" his voice echoing off the apartment walls.

All the excuses and arguments that Harry was forming went out the window. Harry felt deflated and beaten. Not caring if Ron followed, Harry made his way to the couch and slumped down in defeat. He cradled his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. In disgust he bitterly closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. The rest of his body betrayed him as his breath hitched and his body shook.

Ron saw his reaction and almost left. The voice in his head, that oddly sounded like Hermione stopped him. 'Ron Weasley! Don't even think about doing to him what you did in our forth year and turn your back on him! I know he is acting like a brat, but he needs you.' The voice ended soothing. Ron blew out a large breath and moved across the room to where the broken young man was sitting. He stood over him for a moment waiting for a reaction. Seeing he did not realize he was there he fell back into the recliner. There was silence in the room. Even when Tonks came back in after about five minutes it seemed all noise was suspended.

She surveyed the scene. Harry was trying valiantly to stop crying and Ron sat across from him waiting for him to stop. She draped her arm around his back. She turned to Ron, "What's going on?"

Ron started to speak but they both jumped as Harry responded, "Ron helped me realize what an ass I have been, a real ass." Never raising his head.

Tonks had an odd look with her mouth twisted in a crooked smirk, "I thought I told you that."

"You did."

"So having Ron tell you made you realize it?"

"No, Ron made me realize how much of an ass I have been."

Tonks smirked at the still silent Ron, "He is pretty good at that."

Ron said no word but a sly smile spread on his face.

Harry still unmoving continued, "These last couple of days… I don't know… I have had fun hanging with you. There has been something missing. I feel a void in my chest that I can't fill."

Tonks glanced at Ron wondering if she should keep the direction of the conversation going. She resolved, 'better to get it out in the open now.' "Why do you think that is Harry?"

Harry paused, the two waited in anticipation for him to finally speak. With a whisper, "I miss her." again silence. Harry took a deep breath through his hands, "She is my best friend the same as Ron, but I think… I don't know. The last statement was in frustration.

Tonks in a knowing voice, "you do know."

They could tell he was gritting his teeth as he replied, "Fine! You want me to say it. I care for her… More than a friend."

Ron rolled his eyes, "It's about bloody time you admitted it."

Harry's head snapped from his hands in shock and fear, "Ron!" he exclaimed. His next words a worried stammer, "I did not know you were still here."

Ron smiled at Tonks, "Some one in my head told me, I needed to stay and support my best friend."

The words were almost unrecognizable as he stammered, "You're not mad?"

"What that my best friend has a thing for my other best friend?" Ron pondered for a moment and laughed, "The only reason I would be mad is if the other best friend was a guy."

Tonks snorted, but Harry ignored the levity and found his normal voice, "But I thought you liked her."

"Harry… you have had so much on your mind the last year. With trying to find out what was going on with the Order of the Phoenix. You ignored us, Hermione and I."

Tonks interjected, "he has you dead to right there," Harry only glanced at Tonks from the corner of his eyes.

Turning his attention back to Ron, "I'm sorry Ron. What happened?"

"No harm done mate. Like I said you had other priorities." Harry hung his head. Ron continued trying to relate his story. "You know last year when you were still stuck at that awful place?" Harry nodded leaving him to continue, "Well Hermione and I spent a lot of time together, cleaning and fighting. Mostly fighting," Harry and Tonks snorted at his levity, "Well I tried to think of her in that way and the more I thought about it the more it grossed me out." He tried to mask a smile of worry and confusion as he regarded his best friend. Harry looked relieved with the next statement from Ron, "Don't get me wrong, I like girls. Hermione I realized is more of a sister to me."

"So this information you neglected to tell me? Your best friend?"

Tonks smacked Harry on the arm, "Harry…"

But Ron held his hand up to Tonks, "I'll field this." With a look of 'duh' Ron continued, "you were all head over heals for Cho. Besides you did not ask."

Harry's shoulder sagged as he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, "I get it Ron." He said annoyed, "I was a crappy friend."

"No you weren't!" Both Tonks and Ron spoke at the same time. Tonks gave a sheepish grin to Ron as he smiled back and continued, "Like I said you had a lot more important things on your mind."

"Well it is too late now," he looks to Ron who gave him a look of sorry.

"No," Tonks said reassuringly rubbing his back, "I know you really hurt Hermione, but I think if you start out slow and try to salvage the friendship… Who knows?"

"Seize the moment," the two looked at Ron in shock at this deep statement. "What? All I mean is in this time of uncertainty you have to go for it." Ron stood and started toward the fireplace, "which is what I am going to do now."

Harry came out of his stupor as Ron grabbed the floo powder, "Wait where are you going Ron?"

Ron smiled with a wistful look on his face, "To talk to Lavender." He gave a big smile and threw the powder in the fireplace, "The Burrow!" he yelled. In a flash of green flame Ron disappeared.


	5. Blinders Are Off

Ron smiled with a wistful look on his face, "To talk to Lavender

Ron smiled with a wistful look on his face, "To talk to Lavender." He gave a big smile and threw the powder in the fireplace, "The Burrow!" he yelled. In a flash of green flame Ron disappeared.

Tonks sat patently for Harry's reaction. The conversation in his mind kept echoing in his head. Harry seemed to square his shoulders, "Tonks?"

"Would you like to take a trip to the Burrow Harry?"

Harry paused and then nodded his head. His eyes went to tonk in a look of worry, "Will it be safe, me going to The Burrow?"

Tonks smiled already making her way to the fireplace, "sure Harry already only a few people know where you are. And the only way they know of getting here is by floo, except for Remus, and Dumbledore."

With a look of relief he followed her to the fireplace. Tonks held out the floo powder to him, "Want to do the honors?"

Harry stepped into the flames and yelled "The Burrow!" The world spun and disappeared as he watch the open fireplaces spiral before his eyes. It seemed like an eternity before he landed with a thud in the living room covered in soot. There was no one in the living room as he stood and brushed himself off. For a moment he wondered how he missed Ron, but realized he was probable on the way to Lavender's. He did not notice Ginny come in behind him with a stern look on her face. He was caught of guard as he turned. His cheek met full force with the flat of Ginny's palm. He instinctively grabbed his cheek as the imprint of her hand now appeared on his face.

In anger, "What was that for Ginny?!"

Ginny's face turned red. In a dangerous whisper she responded, "What do you think it is for?"

Harry yelled back, "Ron already talked to me!"

"I did not want him to _talk_ to you. I wanted him to pound some since into your selfish ass!"

The two glared at each other. It was broken up by a quiet voice that made both of them jump, "Ginny…" They both look to the kitchen to see Hermione standing there. Harry's heart plummeted at the look of Hermione. Ron was not lying when he said she did not sleep in days. Her face was pale with dark lines under her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from what looked like crying.

Ginny immediately made her way to Hermione. In a soft tone, "I am so sorry for disturbing you," She shot a icy glare at Harry, "Why don't you go up and I will take care of him."

Harry gulped nervously waiting for Hermione to speak. "No," her voice forced out quietly, "I will take care of him."

Ginny reluctantly took her leave of the two. The room was so wrapped in silence that Harry for a moment thought he was going deaf. Soundlessly she approached Harry, her blank stare seemed to look straight through him. Harry opened his mouth to say hello when Hermione cut him off, "What do you want?"

Harry was scared at the way her voice was toneless and seemed almost dead, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What for?"

"I miss you."

Hermione let out a strained chuckle, "For what? Can't do your homework with out me?" Her voice did not waiver from the dead calm, "I only help my friend with their homework."

Harry winced as the words cut him to the core. He whispered, "I thought we are friends still."

"Friends still!" her voice seemed to echo off the walls. She closed her eyes and seemed to be fighting to keep calm, "Come with me," she commanded as she started toward the door, not looking to see if he was following.

They made their way the door Harry keeping a safe distance between him and Hermione. She led him out beyond the garden wall where it was tall enough to block out sight of the burrow. Picking up her conversation as she turned and face Harry, "You were the one that pushed me away, Remember!"

"I know it was wrong of me," Harry said not looking at her feet, "I am so sorry Hermione"

Sarcastically she retorted, "Harry Potter is so sorry. That makes it all better now doesn't it!"

"No, it…"

"Hermione cut him off, "When have I ever pushed you away? When have I ever not supported you?" She did not wait for a reply, "I needed you and you threw me away!"

"I wanted to keep you from getting hurt."

"Keep me from getting hurt!" Her body seemed to shake in the emotional strain. It looked like her emotions were about to break when she turned away and reset her face in her hands, "You failed. You hurt me Harry."

Harry slowly made his way to the crying form. There was not sound from her but she shook in silent sobs. Harry reached out to tough her shoulder, but Hermione sensed it. Her fast movement shocked Harry. She had turned face to face with him and pounded her fist into his chest. As her fist pounded she cried out in anger and sobbing, "Why weren't you there for me Harry? Why did you let me leave? Why did you not follow me? Why Harry? Why?"

She crumpled into him, her face buried in his chest. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around her waste to support her. Harry's realized he was crying too. As hen felt the tear run down his face. Slowly Harry sat down and cradled Hermione in his arms. After a time Hermione was able to clam down to where her breath only came out in hiccups. His voice cracked as he asked, "Hermione… Can we still be friends?"

Hermione seemed to ponder for a moment, as Harry continued, "I know I have been selfish and I am sorry," Hermione was going to protest but was cut off by Harry, "I want to be a better friend to you and support you. I hope you will let me. I pushed you away I know I need your permission to come back."

With a watery smile, "I really need you as a friend right now."

Carefully Harry helped her to stand up. It was a tuff call since she was still clinging to him, with her head buried in his chest as if she was afraid to let go. There were storm clouds beginning to form overhead. Harry spoke to the top of her head, "Would you like to go inside and talk?"

"No."

Confused he asked, "You don't want to go talk?"

Shaking her head, "I want to talk. I have shut myself off to the world. The same way you shut me out." Harry mentally hurt but realized he had better take it. She continued not seeing his face, "I want to go somewhere and talk. Somewhere public so if I do get mad at you again… I won't do something to hurt you."

"Where would you like to go?"

Reluctantly she broke her embrace with him and pondered his question. "I want to eat. I am suddenly feeling very hungry."

Harry pondered for a moment, "Do you want to go back to Tonks' place and we can make you our famous pizza?"

Hermione Smiles a warm smile, "I really want to talk to you alone, Harry. I know Tonks already knows the situation but she is the best at taking over a story and telling it herself. There some things other than my problem I want to discuss with you."

He looked at her worried, "How can we when I am suppose to be under her protection?"

"We will have Tonks take us to a nice place. She will place a privacy charm on where we sit and she would be with in sight."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go to Tonks' place and decide where to go from there." He stopped suddenly, looking sheepishly to Hermione, "Do you know what her Floo address is?"

Hermione Chuckled and took his hand, "Ah little Harry is lost. Don't worry I'll help you find your way home." Harry tried his best to make a mean face, this only made Hermione laugh, "That is the best pout I have seen."

Harry followed unimpressed by her gentle ribbing, "Yeah, yeah get me back to my place."

Harry was relived to not have any red head in the living room of the burrow when they left. Hermione simply said, "Tonks' place," And was whisked away in a green flame. Harry came sliding into his new place to be met by Tonks and Hermione waiting. He gulped at the sight of both of them waiting with arms crossed.

Nervously he tried to keep them from yelling, "S-s-s-so, where would you like to go eat, Hermione?"

They both rolled their eyes, for him trying to avoid the subject. Hermione answered with a small smirk on her face, "Let's go to the 'Bar Meze' in Oxford."

Tonks for a moment had a surprised look on her face, but immediately went stone faced again. Harry didn't notice Tonks and asked, "I never heard of it. Hermione you really like it?" She smiles and nods. Harry smiled, "It must be safe if Hermione likes it."

Harry swore to himself that Hermione seemed to bristle at that comment, but as soon as he noticed it was gone. Harry did not realize they we already in Oxford. They had taken a cab over to the restaurant/bar. When he entered the Bar Meze he was apprehensive. The room was large and very dark. The tables were about a meter wide and round but they were only two feet off the ground. All the patrons were lounging on pillows around the tables. Tonks took her leave by sitting across the room from them. As Hermione and Harry sat at a table Tonks place a privacy charm on their table.

Hermione saw the nervous look on Harry's face, "relax Harry. Besides if I like the place, it must be safe." Before Harry could protest she cut him off, "mind if I order for the both of us?" Harry only shrugged his shoulders. The waitress came and left quickly. Hermione's pleasant look went cold.

Looking at her, "Would you like to talk about what is going on with you?"

"No."

"But I thought we were here to talk about… What ever it is you want to talk about."

Hermione's face darkened, "I will be talking to you, but first you had better have a good explanation for trying to end our friendship. I have always been there for you. Why now?"

Harry's face was a look of anguish, "I can't…"

Hermione was not seeing his face her vision was now clouded red, "Cant what can't talk to me?"

"No, I am not strong."

"So driving me away will make you stronger?"

"No."

"Then what Harry!" She started to yell, "Speak this broken English you are doing now is just pissing me…"

"I can't lose you!" She immediately stopped yelling as Harry continued quietly, "I can't lose you. I am not strong enough. When you fell to Dunlov's curse, in that eternity before we found you pulse. I had resigned myself that since you didn't make it out, I was not going to either. I was going out guns blazing though." Hermione was speechless, so Harry continued, "Everyone in my life, that I cared for, has died. I could not handle loosing you. It scares me how much…" he trailed off realizing he said too much.

"How much what Harry," She pressed him again, "it scares you how much?"

"It scares me how much I care for you," he swallowed a large lump forming in his throat. "I have never felt like this for anyone before. I can't describe it. When I pushed you away you were always on my mind. What is she doing? Is she better off without me? Is she safe? I never want to see you get hurt. Now I know by pushing you away I hurting the both of us."

"It hurt you to push me away?"

"Yes," he replied adamantly. "I thought my tough choice was cutting you out of my life. I was wrong. I do need you, I think as much as you need me. By pushing you away it was the easy way out."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore told me that I would have to make hard choices and the easy way was not always the right choice." Harry saw a tear slip down her face, "I need you so much Hermione. I am so sorry, Hermione. I will prove that I do care for you."


	6. Better to Eat Crow!

"_Yes," he replied adamantly. "I thought my tough choice was cutting you out of my life. I was wrong. I do need you, I think as much as you need me. By pushing you away it was the easy way out."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Dumbledore told me that I would have to make hard choices and the easy way was not always the right choice." Harry saw a tear slip down her face, "I need you so much Hermione. I am so sorry, Hermione. I will prove that I do care for you."_

Without thinking Harry wiped away the tear from her cheek. He felt a pleasant jolt from touching Hermione. Not one of those fake earth shattering jolts that give them both power. This was more a feeling of warmth and oddly right doing it. When Hermione touched her hand to her cheek he knew she felt it too.

Harry steeled his resolve, "Hermione, I want to tell you something." Hermione leaned in with certain anticipation. Harry took a drink of water and continued. "Do you remember the prophecy we had gone to retrieve?"

Hermione lightly touched her chest near her neck line. "I think I can recall that, Harry," An air of Duh hung heavy with her retort.

"I guess it would," looking around, "What I am about to tell you is the main reason why I tried to push you away."

"But the prophecy was broken. Neville told me after I went down."

Trying to shake that image from his head, "The copy of the prophecy was broken. The witness of the prophecy still knew it."

"Dumbledore!"

"Can't get anything past you can I?"

Smirking she replied, "I am always the one filling in the blanks." Rolling her eyes, "I am sure I will be coaching you before your first time with a girl."

Looking at her odd, "wouldn't you want us to want the two of us to feel it out together?" Harry's eyes went wide.

Hermione smiled loving the hole Harry was digging himself into. Crossing her arms over her chest, "were you expecting us to be," using her fingers to punctuate the next word, "working thou out together tonight?"

Looking shocked, "No! I was not thinking that it was a slip of the tongue." Shaking the confusion from his mind. I am getting off topic. I want to tell you this prophecy, but I am scared. This will put you in real danger. That is why I pushed you away. I want you safe."

Hermione took his hand across the table, "If I am safe who is going to keep you safe? I am your Felix Felicis. Without me you would have been in trouble in the Chamber of secrets and so many other times I could name off."

"So you want to stick with me to the bitter end?"

Squeezing his hand, "As long as I am at your side I don't see a bitter end."

Harry's heart felt like it swelled in his chest, "this is what Dumbledore told me after I trashed his office:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." (OotP CH37)_

Harry watched as Hermione analyzed the words in her mind. Her face was at first confused then there seemed to be a sudden realization. Harry was about to say something when Hermione started crying. Without a thought he rushed beside where she was lounging and held her close. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. Harry felt out of place thinking, 'why do girls, I like, cry around me?'

Hermione after a few moment calmed down, "This is why you pushed ne away?" She asked in confusion.

"It seems to me it is either kill or be killed between me and Tom." Closing his eyes, "I wanted to protect you from seeing me turn into a monster."

Hermione leaned back with her arm still underneath Harry. At first she smiled and shook her head. In a flash her face seemed frustrated or angry. "Tell me Harry since that night has your scare hurt any, even a tingle?"

Looking confused and reviewing the last couple of weeks since he left school, "No, I still have nightmares but I'm used to those. My scare has not hurt at all."

Hermione's face changed to comforting as she touched his cheek. They could both feel a reaction as if this was the most natural thing. While Harry stared into her eyes their faces getting closer. Hermione's hand had left his cheek. The gap between their faces was getting smaller and smaller.

Harry let out a sudden "OOF!" as the air was pushed out of him when Hermione punched him in the diaphragm. With his free hand he clutched his stomach. It took a moment for Harry to speak, then only in a groan, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you're a dork and I wanted your full attention, without your testosterone getting in the way."

"OK you got my attention, "he replied agitated and a little embarrassed.

"I have only heard this now and I understand it." Harry said nothing so Hermione continued frustrated. "The power the dark lord knows not? You don't see it do you Harry. The power you have over the dark lord, something he will never have. Something her will never be able to get near is love."

"Love?" Harry replied incredulously.

"He can't get near love, it hurts him. He has defiled and ruined his soul. He's a font of misplaced rage. Name your cliché; Mother held him too much or not enough, last picked at kickball, late night sneaky uncle, whatever. Now he's so angry moments of levity actually cause him pain; gives him headaches. Love, for that Monster, hurts." As she quietly stared rubbing his stomach. "I am sorry I hit you but you got me so frustrated. By pushing me away you were guaranteeing he would win."

In aw he retorted, "You amaze me Hermione. I think you have summed up Tom in that speech."

She retorted, "I do read you know."

Harry held Hermione's hand against his stomach with all sincerity, "How does being with you help me defeat Tom?"

Hermione pulled away from harry and buried her face in her lounging pillow. Harry swore her heard her mutter, 'guys can be so dense.' Hermione looked up with a little frustration and apprehension in her voice, "You are going to make me say it aren't you?"

Harry tiled his head slightly, reminding Hermione of the 'RCA Dog.' The dog that watches the sound coming out of the phonograph on all their record labels.

Hermione gathered her Gryphandore courage. She sat up on this pillows having harry sit up facing her. She wiped the moist trail of tears from her face and tried to move the hair out of the way too. Goosebumps washes down her body in wave as Harry lightly touched her forehead. He was moving a stray strand of her hair.

She stammered for a moment as her body slowly humming in excitement. She took a deep breath. While breathing out she quietly said, "I care for you, Harry."

Harry looked at her confused, "I knew that Hermione I care for you too. You're my best friend."

"No Harry," She gulped a breath of air, "I care for you more than a friend."

She held her breath as Harry sat stunned for a moment. In the span of a breath Hermione was freaking out thinking, 'Is Harry going to turn me down? Is he offended? Is he going to get up and tell of this bucktooth frizzy haired girl?'

Hermione's heart was lifting as a smile spread across his face. His reply confused her, "Did Tonks tell you?"

Hermione was now completely lost in this conversation. "Tonks told me she was going to get you out of that place. She also told me about what happened to you in the park, "She rambled quickly. "What was she suppose to tell me?"

"She wasn't supposed to tell you." He held his breath, "I thought while I was traveling in the floo she told you."

"Told me what, Harry?"

He was embarrassed and red in the face as he quickly mumbled, "ItoldherIlikedyoumorethanafriend."

"What?" she replied not understanding?

Pulling deep down for the courage, he looked into her eyes, "I care for you more than a friend too, Hermione."

Hermione Squealed ash she tackled him on the pillows hugging him fiercely. She was halfway on top of him their faces just inches away. Her mind was a jumble of fireworks as she thought, 'My first real kiss!'

There was a thump and the sound of glasses clattering together. The moment broken they looked to see the waitress setting the large platter and drinks on the table. The two sprang apart both flushed and blushing. The sat staring at the food afraid to make eye contact with each other. There was a bottle of white wine and three wine flutes. The waitress now embarrassed, "Sorry deeries, I guess I went and did a bang up job of ruining a perfect moment."

The both replied not looking her in the face, "its ok."

"Well you tow would have not gotten much further," as the two placed their hand in front of their eyes trying to shield away their embarrassment, "The young lady walking over." They looked to see Tonks moving toward the table with a sympathetic smile. "She insisted in bringing you a bottle of house wine to celebrate your new relationship. I told her sine you two were under 18 she had to be present while you drank it."

Tonks now beside the waitress, "they understand right you two?" Not together both muttered they understood.

Tonks sat at the table and let the faces of Harry and Hermione go to a natural skin tone. Sorry 'bout that Harry. You have to admit I did owe you for catching me and…" Tonks cut herself off but the damage was done.

Hermione Perked up, "Remus?" she said in shock. Tonks only looked down and nodded shyly. Hermione giggled, to Harry's surprise, and moved over to where Tonks was sitting and gave her a bone crushing hug. "That is so great Tonks," she released the woman now blushing, "Every girl in Hogwarts had a crush on him."

Harry chimed in, "Every girl?"

Hermione roller her eyes, "Had a crush Harry. I only have eyes for you now sweetie."

Harry looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Hermione giggled again, "at least I know you really care."

"Come one you two, let's have a toast," As Tonks filled the wine flutes. She raise it hers high, "to our men coming to their senses."

Even Harry laughed at this comical toast. They drank a couple more glasses and surveyed they huge platter of food in front of them. Harry had never seen any of the food in front of him. He did recognize the way the food was made but did recognize some of what is was made from. He watched Hermione closely. There was no silverware or plates sitting in front of them. Tonks greedily started dipping her fingers into the exotic food and eating. He turned to Hermione as she took her first grab.

Hermione closed her eyes and savored the first bite. She loved this type of food and they way they were eating. She was so tired of always being the proper know-it-all. She opened her eyes to just a moment too late to see harry take a huge bite of the same as her. She tried to motion for him to stop to no avail.

Harry took his first bight. As he started to chew he did notice Hermione motion with a full mouth for him to stop. Not knowing what he was doing wrong he kept chewing. The food was a burst of flavors and textures in his mouth. He could not tell what all there was but then he noticed the cinnamon in it. The more he chewed the hotter it was getting. He could see Hermione even though was trying to pantomime him to stop she was still chewing. After masticating a few more time he could not take it anymore. He grabbed his napkin and let what was in his mouth just fall out. Harry did not know that was a huge mistake. Once the air his mouth the burning seemed to get worse. His eyes were watering, as his nose ran and mouth started to drool. In the back of his mind he was thinking, 'she is so grossed out by me now.'

Both ladies saw him go into distress and Tonks was able to get a glass of milk from a waiter that as passing by to another table. He chuckled as he watched the young man down the milk greedily as he headed back to the kitchen for another glass.

The fire was finally down to a smolder as he spoke, "My gods!" he gasped, "Did I eat lava and did not know it?"

"Harry isn't this safe enough for you?" Hermione said dripping with sarcasm.

Tonks just watch as Harry squirmed. Harry swallowed, "I guess I didn't know this side of you. I would like to know the real you not the façade you show at school."

"It is a part of me, harry not a façade. It is not all of me though."

"All right you two," Tonks interrupted, "no need to fight just to make up."

Harry tried to play innocent, "wasn't that what Dumbledore and I walked in on? You two fighting just to make up?"

Tonks acted affronted by Harry's remark as she deliberately snagged a black olive from the platter. Hermione jumped in, "Hey you two," as both stopped to look at her with the sudden stern voice. "I am really hungry so no wasting food on each other. Ok?"

Both Tonks and harry jibed her about being a spoilsport and wet blanket. Then the two relented to eating after the stern look from Hermione. Once she was satisfied they weren't going to start a food fight she helped harry pick out the cooler food so not to scorch his pallet.

With the platter and a second bottle emptied the waitress put the bill on the table. Hermione swiftly grabbed it. "This was my idea to bring you here so I am buying," as she fished her credit card out of her purse. "My parents gave me this as a reward for my great grades. They pay the balance every month as long as I don't go overboard."

The waitress came back in a few moments, "I am sorry poppet, but it say your card has been cancelled."

Hermione looked crushed as Tonks quickly gave cash for the meal not trying to draw attention. Hermione sat still not looking at anyone.

Harry looked up in shock and he heard Hermione hiss, "That bastard!"

Tonks grabbed her hand in reassurance, "it was probably a faulty system," as she tried to placate Hermione.

"No Tonks he did this on purpose,"

Harry jumped as Hermione slammed her fist on the table. He moved next to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Calm down sweetie," as he continued. "No need to get worked up over this."

"This is what I have been stalling to tell you about Harry." She drained her last glass of wine, "The sperm donor, AKA my father kicked us out of our home."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione looked crushed as Tonks quickly gave cash for the meal not trying to draw attention. Hermione sat still not looking at anyone. _

_Harry looked up in shock and he heard Hermione hiss, "That bastard!"_

_Tonks grabbed her hand in reassurance, "it was probably a faulty system," as she tried to placate Hermione._

"_No Tonks, he did this on purpose," _

_Harry jumped as Hermione slammed her fist on the table. He moved next to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Calm down sweetie," as he continued. "No need to get worked up over this."_

"_This is what I have been stalling to tell you about Harry." She drained her last glass of wine, "The sperm donor, AKA my father kicked us out of our home."_

Harry's hands froze in place on her shoulders. There was a torrent of questions flying through his brain. Problem was the questions we all coming at the same time. All he was getting in his head was white noise.  
Harry snapped from his brain freeze when Hermione, "Harry don't squeeze so hard."

Still no words came from Harry. He moved beside Hermione taking her hand. His mouth was not agape but the look of shock was as obvious as Arnold Swartzenager in a room full of computer nerds.

Tonks took a look at the young man, "Hermione, I said break it to him gently. I knew this would be something that would put our young Harry into shock."

Harry's mind broke though the noise of questions with one goal. Help Hermione at any cost. "What can I do Hermione? Do you need a place to stay? I know Tonks will be happy to share her room. Do you need money?" Her was firing rapid questions at Hermione that she could not answer them before her did for himself. Harry turned to Tonks, "I need to get to Gringots and open an account in Hermione's name."

"Harry," Hermione tried to interrupt him.

Going over a list in Harry's head, "we also need to get your room expanded."

"Harry," Hermione voice starting to get impatient.

"Tonks, do you think we can stop by a shopping center and get her some new clothes?"

Tonks opened her mouth to try and reply to Harry, Hermione beat her to it. "Harry James Potter!"

His eyes snapped to Hermione's now angry at him. In shock re replied, "Was was only trying…"

"Trying to save me right, Harry?" her anger now focused on him.

Harry looked confused, "All I want to do is keep you safe."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a calming breath as Tonks took this as her cue to move back to her guard position. Hermione looked back to Harry, this time calmer. "I know you want to keep me safe," Hermione said in a soothing manor. "Until you have heard what all is going on you can't help me. You would be a hindrance." Harry's eyes broke from Hermione's gaze. Hermione was having none of this. She grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "I am not mad that you want to help. I was mad that you were not listening. You were going off ready, fire, aim."

Harry's raised his eyebrows and started to speak, but Hermione jumped in again. "I know it's the Gryffindor coming out in you." Harry's face darkened, Hermione continued, "doesn't feel good to have someone else talk for you?" Harry looked sheepish and nodded.

"Where was I?" Hermione stated rhetorically. "I had just said my father kicked us out of our home. I found out when we got back from Hogwarts. My mum was the only one there to pick me up. I knew something was off when I saw her. Her cloths weren't as well kept as before and she had dark circles under her eyes."

"I didn't see you leave," Harry said apologetically.

"Of course you didn't," Hermione said matter of fact. "The order was being stupid at the time by threatening your," the last word was spit from her mouth like she was expelling something horrid from her mouth, "family."

Harry instinctively flinched at the mention of his family. His mind flashed back to the bludgeoning he had received from his cousin. He automatically closed his eyes and shuttered.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "If this is too much for you, I will stop."

Harry looked into her worried eyes, "I am fine luv. I need to hear what you have to say. I think I am starting to understand about being wrapped up in my own world."

Hermione gave him an appraising look. After a moment she felt the need to be protected at the moment so she crawled into Harry's lap. "Like I said my mother didn't look right. I had ignored it being so happy to see her…"

_This flashback will be from Hermione's point of view: Hermione rushed to her mother almost tackling her in a bone crushing hug. She didn't speak hello. All she wanted was the reassuring embrace of her parents._

_Hermione pulled back from her mother, "Where is dad?" she asked "He has always been here to meet me off the train."_

_Emma Granger smiled hiding the hurt, "Your father had to be elsewhere, but he promised to see you later."_

_Hermione smiled for a moment. After the moment her face went serious, "We need to talk mum."_

"_Yes we do, Minnie." Hermione gave her mother a scrunch up look on her face. Emma replied in mock anger, "Young lady, you will always be my little Minnie. All right," watching her daughter roll her eyes, "let go eat and tell our stories of woe."_

_Hermione gives her an odd look but shrugs it off as her mother being dramatic. They get into her mother's Toyota Corolla. Hermione remembered her father arguing that he would get her a nicer car but all she wanted was practical._

_They both spoke of simple things on the way to the unknown destination. Hermione always let her parents choose the place to eat. She was in control 9 months out of the year at school. The summer was her time to relax and let her parents make the decisions. As the car slowed to a halt Hermione looked up to see their destination, Fifteen London. Hermione was apprehensive for a moment. She did love the restaurant, but usually her parents had bad news. This seemed to be a safe environment for Hermione to handle it. Hermione put that in the back of her mind. Her father was not here so there was no way it would be bad news._

_It was late afternoon when they arrived. There were very few people in the establishment. The pair was able to sit and have their order taken quickly. Hermione did think it was odd that her mother 'just one sip of yours' was ordering a Rum and Coke. By the time the appetizers had come and gone she had had three. _

_The main course was set when Hermione got up the nerve to tell her mother what she needed to know. "Mum, I have to talk to you about a touchy subject."_

_Her mother smiled, "I am so glad you feel you can still come to me for anything. What is wrong sweetness?" Her words got harsh with anger, "Did that young Harry get you in trouble?"_

_Hermione knew where this was going and wanted it stopped immediately, "No mother, Harry didn't get me pregnant." Hermione took a deep breath, "It is funny you ask that. It's Harry I want to talk to you about."_

"_Hermione dear if you want to date him you know you have my blessing."_

"_Mother," she interrupted sharply, "I do want to date him, but I want to ask a favor for him." She3 waited to let her statement sink in, "I want him to come live with us."_

_Hermione expected some surprise from her mother, but the reaction she got threw her for a loop. Emma sat for a moment and drained her now fourth glass of rum and coke. She motioned for the waiter to bring another. Looking down at her small hardly touched appetizer plate she replied quietly, "He can't stay with us, Hermione."_

"_What do you mean?" Her voice now defensive, "You can't trust me with him. Emma Granger I am not you…"_

"_There is no room," She interrupted evenly but with the same volume._

"_No room?" she whispered fiercely, "Oh sure we can have all the family over for the holidays. While I stash all of my school things in that large room. Tell me where there is not enough room."_

_Emma's hand was gripping the empty glass like she was holding onto a lifeline. The last straw was when her daughter tried to lecture her on room in her house that she had enough. Slamming her glass hard against the table stopped Hermione in shock. She used the hand holding the glass to point at her daughter. Emma fired her word back at her shocked daughter, "Don't even lecture me on how much generosity I do and do not have! How dare you Hermione Jane Granger!" Her voice now carried in the restaurant. _

_The manager worried about a scene quickly came over, "Is everything all right ladies?"_

_Emma turned to the manager with the same volume, "It would be a bloody whole lot better with another drink!"_

_The manager quickly took her glass and left._

_Emma turned back to Hermione who was looking embarrassed and hurt. Ignoring her look she went on. "You spend all your time up there at that school and with your friends and you never spend time just with us willingly. You always want to go be with them."_

"_They need me," she replied quietly as she tried to keep the tears from spilling._

_Emma's voice was now low and dangerous as she replied, "Like I don't need you? I could have needed you when your father kicked me out of the house and took all the practice with him."_

"_What?!" Hermione angrily whispered not caring about the tears spilling down her face._

"_The reason your father is not here is because I did not ask him to come." The manger set the drink in front of Emma and mumbled something about it was free of charge. He was attempting to calm her down. Ignoring the manager she did lower her voice, "Your father shacked up with some younger model and left me. I refused to have him here. Your father insisted top have the tart with him."_

_The sight of her daughter in tears seemed to quiet her rage. "I so did not want to tell you like this," with a hint of regret in her voice._

_Hermione spoke in a quiet broken speech of a person holding back the sobs, "Mum… I am so sorry. It is my fault if I would have stayed in the local…"_

"_No child," her mother stopped her, "Your father is different now. It was like night and day. Suddenly one day he came home and kicked me out. He did say he wanted to let you stay there with him and his new woman."_

"_Mum," she replied imploringly, "You know I would never leave you like this."_

"_No Hermione I should not try and sway your opinion of her." She drank down the newest drink, "She could be Mother Bloody Teresa reincarnate for all I know."_

_Slamming her fist on the table Hermione voice was icy cold, "I will never speak to him or that woman as long as I live."_

_Emma's voice was slurring now, "you will regret it for the rest of your life."_

_Hermione looked at her confused, "Your grandfather left my mother many years ago. I swore just like you never to speak with him. A few years after you were born he tried to contact me. He had sent a letter I did not open. I found out later he died a month after I received the letter. I have held that burden all this time."_

_Hermione buried her face in her hands. Her hair cascaded over her face like a shroud. Her sobs were barely audible. She was repeating almost like a Gregorian chant, "What do I do?"_

_Emma stood and stumbled to her side in a drunken sway. She half sat half fell into the seat next to Hermione. She rubber her back the drinks really going to her head. She hugged her daughter's back and with slurred words, "I know it is hard but you will need to wash your face and go see him."_

_Suddenly she sat up straight wiping the tears and hair sticking to her face. Looking to her mother, "Fine, give me your keys I will drive."_

_Still slurring, "You don't have a license."_

"_Emma," she only said her first name when she wanted no argument from her mother. "Give me your keys. I want to make it there alive."_

_Rolling her eyes but relenting by handing her daughter the keys. "It is not like I have not driven myself like this before."_

"_I can't stop you mum, but not with me in the car."_

_Hermione apologized to the waiter and manager for her mother behavior. She almost carried her mother to the car. Carefully drove her mother to her new home.__arry'sHa_


End file.
